


A Christmas Feast

by AgentOHare



Series: Transformers MTMTE Vore and other sins [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Belly, Gen, Marissa is too tired for this, Nausea, Overeating, Stomachache, Stuffing, Thundercracker probably needs supervision, burp - Freeform, post-stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOHare/pseuds/AgentOHare
Summary: Made this as a stocking stuffer for Stuffedart.Thundercracker goes to a Christmas party and goes overboard on the catering. Marissa deals with the aftermath.





	A Christmas Feast

It was a cold Thursday in December, a scant few days before Christmas. The sky began to darken somewhere around 5, and as if heralded by the falling night many people, human and transformer alike, gathered in a huge military hangar. It was the five-month anniversary of Unicron destruction, so that alone was a good reason to celebrate. The human tendency to celebrate during the winter season only ensured that a Christmas party of epic proportions would be held.

 

_ That _ was a few hours ago. 

 

The time read 3:26 AM. Buster was fast asleep, and Marissa Faireborn was kept from the party by her work involving filing an incident among the NAILs just a day prior. While human-transformer relations had improved, this did nothing to help them.

 

As the representative prepared to clock out and go home, she picked up the pneumatic hiss of the huge base door. The clanking of huge metal feet confirmed her suspicions: Thundercracker had returned.

 

Now this was normal, barring the late hour, but that could be chalked up to the Christmas party. But Marissa heard something that alerted her: A faint “ _ Owwww... _ ”

 

Marissa stopped in the doorway. She recognized that voice anywhere, but the tone alarmed her. 

 

“Thundercracker? Are you all right?”

 

She picked up a soft, high whine, distinct from Buster’s.

 

“Ooh…  _ *hic* _  Nooooooo….”

 

Marissa’s blood went cold. She shrugged off her coat, tossed her bag to the floor, and made a beeline for her friend’s room.

 

Thundercracker’s quarters were an organized mess, as usual. Pages of screenplay drafts piled haphazardly on the gigantic desk, and the floor was long overdue for a vacuuming. And on the berth on the opposite side, Thundercracker lay sprawled, one hand resting on a very swollen belly. A metallic mountain of a belly, one that easily weighed many times Marissa did. The human in question approached cautiously.

 

“TC…? What’s wrong?”

 

A strained groan answered her.

 

“My fuel tank hurts...”

 

“I can’t imagine why...” Marissa stepped into the room, rolling her eyes. Thundercracker pulled all kinds of stunts, but never something like  _ this _ . “So let’s address the elephant in the room-”

 

Thundercracker paused from his literal bellyaching to tilt his head curiously. “Why would there be an elephant in the room? Soundwave once told me they lived in Africa…”

 

“Figure of speech. Anyway, what the hell happened…” She gestured to Thundercracker’s belly. “Here?”

 

“I  _ -ah- _ had some dinner.” Thundercracker gazed blearily at his gut. As if on cue, it tightened uncomfortably, prompting the jet to clutch it and curl in. “ _ Urgh… _ okay, so maybe a  _ lot _ of dinner. A-and engex-  _ *b _ _ ruu _ _ uup!* _ ”

 

The burp dislodged a small bit of gas, but not enough to make Thundercracker feel any better. He wore the same guilty look as Buster when she tore up a set of top secret files.

 

“It was all so yummy…” He whined pitifully. “I couldn’t stop myself Marissa!”

 

“Okay… what I’d like to know is just what you ate to get this way. Like, energon cubes. How many of those did you eat?”

 

Thundercracker’s optics were bleary. Marissa didn’t know the specifics of Cybertronian biology, but her personal experience told her that her mechanical friend was a bit drunk.

 

“I ate… ohhhhh… three, I think. Maybe four. Four. Yes.”

 

Marissa suppressed a sigh. “You don’t remember?”

 

“That was only the beginning,” Thundercracker groaned. “Sss’hard to remember everything because I ate so  _ much… _ ”

 

He paused to belch again, this one even louder than the one before. It was a good thing the place was deserted, or else anyone within a 50-meter radius would have been jolted awake.

 

“Yeah?” Marissa encouraged. “Tell me more.”

 

“I wish I could but I-I can’t think straight. My tank is so full it  _ huuuuurts… _ ” 

 

Marissa settled next to them on the couch and put a hand against the bulge. Thundercracker let out a prima donna-like groan. The former seeker did have a flair for the theatrical (his screenplays only supported that), but she still took into account how huge his belly was. It gurgled and churned under his enormous hand, firm yet tender as he rubbed it weakly. Primus, he was stuffed… That groaning was most certainly not exaggerated.

 

“Okay… what else did you shove in there?” Marissa asked as she began to rub in gentle circles. It likely wouldn’t do Thundercracker any good, but it’s the thought that counts. 

 

The blue jet groaned.

 

“...All the purple energon goodies they had. And a whole platter of rust sticks. Skywarp dared me to.” Thundercracker hiccuped and his stomach sloshed. “And then-”

 

“And  _ then? _ ” Marissa was incredulous. “You were still hungry after four full-sized energon cubes, a whole platter of rust sticks, and God knows how many goodies?”

 

“ _ Oh _ , no. I already had a tankache from eating all that.” He suddenly looked guilty again. “ _ Buuuuut _ they brought out oil cake. M-my favorite. I couldn’t control myself… I had a few slices.”

 

“Thundercracker, are you for real?”

 

“Skywarp was there if you don’t believe me. He even egged me on.”  

 

All of a sudden, the rumbling hit a fever pitch. Thundercracker moaned as his tank twisted and turned, forcing a swelling of bubbles up his intake-

 

_ *buuuuuruuuuuuruppp!* _

 

-in the form of a lengthy belch, a futile attempt to ease the pressure. He groaned softly when it was over, shutting his optics.

 

“ _ Ohhh _ , my aching tank… I  _ really _ shouldn’t have eaten all of that...”

 

“No kidding.” Marissa patted the metallic stomach. “My God, you’re at maximum capacity.”

 

“Way beyond that, Marissa.”

 

She patted again, and Thundercracker winced as the human’s hand landed a tad left of where his navel would be if he were mammalian. His optics widened, nausea surging at the touch. 

 

“M-Marissa  _ don’t-! _ ” he squeaked.

 

Marissa withdrew her hand like she’d been burned, releasing the pressure and quelling the nausea somewhat.  “Is that all you ate?”

 

Thundercracker looked down at her stupidly. “Hmm?”

 

“After the oil cake. Did you stop?”

 

Thundercracker would have chuckled. Oh, Marissa knew him too well.

 

“My tank was pretty damn upset after all that fuel. But oil repels liquid, y’know? I got thirsty….”

 

“Oh for the love of God,” Marissa muttered.

 

“I thought I could take a shot or two of engex.” 

 

Marissa rolled her eyes. She was right about him being drunk after all. 

 

“And let me guess, you drank  _ several. _ ”

 

“C-correct. About five. I tried for a sixth, but my tank just couldn’t take it….”

 

The representative stared for several seconds. There would have been an awkward silence, but the rumbling of TC’s roiling fuel tank did away with that. Marissa did not know how else to respond than a well-executed facepalm.

 

“...You’re an idiot.”

 

Thundercracker sighed tiredly.

 

“I know.”


End file.
